coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9516 (25th July 2018)
Plot Kayla keeps Bethany tied up and gagged in her garage. A petrified Craig remains rooted to the spot in A&E, where he's seen by Ali. Kayla finds out her mother is due home today and realises she's running out of time. Audrey agrees to extend Maria's notice period by two weeks. She's shocked to receive a visit from Claudia Colby. Tyrone is cool about Jackie's death as she found out her condition was terminal six months ago and didn't see fit to tell him. He decides not to attend the funeral; if Jackie didn't care, neither does he. Kayla returns to the hospital and gives Craig back his phone, making out that it fell into her bag. Taking advantage of his frenzied state, she pushes him to see that Bethany isn't his friend, pointing out that she's run off to Ibiza in his time of need. The social worker arrives to see Abi and finds her sleeping off a hangover in the garage. Kevin struggles to find an affordable flat in Liverpool. Kayla drives home the idea that it's the guilt of lying for Bethany that's been eating away at Craig. Craig is shocked when she says she knows that one of the accused at the trial can't have done it and shows him the photo of her and Neil, thus revealing her true identity. Craig listens as she talks up her dad as a hero who won a medal. He tells her her dad is a rapist. Angered, Kayla abandons him once more, promising to hurt Bethany to get to the truth. Audrey has a catch-up session with Claudia. Claudia brags that she's expanding her business, opening two new branches. She's interested to hear that Maria has left the salon. Gemma and Henry look over the Rovers and Gemma gets excited by the changes she might make. Sophie finds Kevin a cheap flat near the hospital in Liverpool but it's still too expensive. Kevin tells Tyrone in no uncertain terms that he's going to Jackie's funeral. Tracy makes fun of Abi when she chooses work over going out drinking. Emma tells Maria that Audrey misses her and will take her back on if she apologises. Tyrone admits to Fiz that he's angry because Jackie never changed her ways. Ali tells Craig that Kayla never checked him in and takes charge of the panicked lad. Kayla returns home and threatens to harm Bethany unless she admits she lied about Neil. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Henry Newton - George Banks *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Kayla Clifton's house - Exterior, stairs, hallway, back garden and garage *Weatherfield General - A&E Notes *First appearance of Claudia Colby since 23rd May 2011. This episode also marks Rula Lenska's first time as a regular on the show. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leaving Bethany bound and gagged, Kayla returns to the hospital to convince Craig that Bethany cheated on Nathan with other men by choice; Audrey's old friend Claudia arrives at the salon and boasts of her business plans; and Fiz consoles Tyrone as he comes to terms with the loss of his mum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,141,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes